Computing systems and associated networks have revolutionized the way human beings work, play, and communicate. Computing systems have now become quite prolific, and have taken a variety of different forms, such as desktops, laptops, smartphones, wearables, and the like. Computing systems may also be distributed throughout the globe.
One helpful advance in computing systems is that such systems are more capable of receiving voice commands from a user. Furthermore, systems are now able to authenticate a user based on his or her voice. In order for the speaker identification to work, conventionally a user will train a system by speaking certain phrases to the system. The system will evaluate those spoken phrases to determine user-specific unique characteristics of the voice. Those unique user-specific characteristics may then be used to evaluate future voice input from that same user so that the system can identify that user.
Training can take time, and typically the user must train each system that identifies based on voice input. Furthermore, the training process may be different for each system. Accordingly, it may take considerable user time investment to train each system to recognize a given user.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.